


And This is Crazy

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 阿米莉亚穿越系列 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “这就是你要保护的未来？”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Series: 阿米莉亚穿越系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669024
Kudos: 4





	And This is Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：小天狼星/阿米莉亚·博恩斯，阿米莉亚死后穿越至十年前左右，化名伯恩·米利亚男装混进阿兹卡班，大体接续Hey, I Just Met You，人物设定接近狼狗时刻（包括他们的逗嘴皮子2333）。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“我要写信。”西里斯宣布。

阿米莉亚不咸不淡地扫了他一眼，“哦？”

“你觉得那些麻瓜会让哈利收信吗？”西里斯问。

“我听说他们关系不好。”阿米莉亚回答。

西里斯盘腿坐在草地上，有点憋屈又兴致勃勃地盯着她。他大概真是太久没遇到什么值得感兴趣的东西了，阿米莉亚被他盯得不自在，试着掩饰了几秒钟，然后破罐破摔，转身用后背迎接他的目光。拿坦直击破试探，这招总有用，反正她现在是真正光脚的不怕穿鞋的。

可谁说西里斯就不是呢？

“喂，”他说，“作为一个看见我就哭鼻子的时空旅行者，我还以为你会更想救我一点呢。你那个未来我比你早死，不是么？”

“你怎么知道我不是正在救你呢？”阿米莉亚反击，“你都已经打算给你的教子写信了。”

“这么说，那个未来里我没有跟哈利联系过喽？”

耀武扬威的口气，每从伯恩·米利亚严严实实的嘴里撬出一点关于未来的讯息，他就要好好炫耀一番，以期扩大战果。这会儿他可真是年轻啊，一副全世界都欠他揍的欠揍相，证实了阿兹卡班摧毁他乃是滴水穿石，而非一日之功。

“在你逃走之前？没有。”她决定把口风放松一点。

“我逃出去了？”西里斯的声调升高了一点，“我可真厉害。”

“难道你以为自己是死在阿兹卡班么？”阿米莉亚背对他坐得笔直，“然后我在这里认识了你一次，死后又来认识你一次？”

西里斯沉默了一小会儿，她有点希望自己有阿拉斯托·穆迪那样的魔眼，能看到西里斯到底是在琢磨什么坏主意，还是单纯地在郁闷。

“我还在想是谁这么大本事，替我翻了案呢。”他轻松地说，“看来世界上最酷的人果然还是我啊。”

“你倒没告诉过我，你在二十五岁时还想着翻案。”阿米莉亚说。

“你到底在为了什么保守秘密？”西里斯问，“如果是为了什么时间线稳定，我这一封信寄出去，你的努力可就全泡汤了。我好像没见到你在特别努力地阻止我。”

阿米莉亚觉得自己可以小小地冒个险。

“也许是因为我不觉得你会把它寄出去？”

“我可有兴趣打破一个什么既定未来了呢。”西里斯轻佻地说，“尤其是考虑到它一点都不怎么样，虽然越狱这部分不错，不过从你的年纪来看，我英年早逝了吧？”

“事实上，我是你女儿。”阿米莉亚回答。

这次的沉默结结实实，她可以想象西里斯瞪着自己的背影，绞尽脑汁想猜出自己是不是真的一直在跟亲生女儿调情。

“你长得和我一点都不像。”西里斯断然道，然后犹豫地，“但确实疯得像我和一个疯到愿意给我生孩子的女人的结合体。”

阿米莉亚咯咯笑个不停，西里斯故意把手指关节弄出准备要揍人的咔吧声，但他们都知道这是虚张声势。自从阿米莉亚亮明性别，西里斯就再没真揍过她。

“我连你的名字都不知道。”他咕哝道。

阿米莉亚终于回身，她不知道西里斯从自己脸上看到了什么，不过他看起来并不喜欢自己看到的东西。

“……就像我说的。”西里斯继续道，“你看我的眼神就好像我毁了你的人生，可是你连真名都不告诉我。”

“我知道你没那么满不在乎，尽管你很希望自己有。”阿米莉亚说，“你犹豫是因为你看到我在时空旅行到过去后，为了不扰乱时间线，宁可把自己关进阿兹卡班。你可能不在乎什么法律或者规则，但当你面前有一个人这么在乎它们，你不会轻率地毁掉对方的努力。你会在乎别人的在乎，尽管你可能根本就不理解，这是你身上最好的地方之一。”

“那你可能也知道我有多他妈讨厌这种事。”西里斯带着隐隐的怒气说，“某个我不认识的人为了我把自己送进这破地方，还表现得好像没有任何期待。别想否认，你可能确实想维护什么狗屁时空规则，但到这儿？你是为我而来。”

阿米莉亚答非所问，“我想你了。”

西里斯暴躁地原地踱了小半圈，然后大踏步从阿米莉亚身边离开，叫她下地狱去。但放风结束的时候，他们都知道他没寄出那封信。下一次、再下一次放风时也一样，他们继续坐在场地上前言不搭后语地闲聊，某天开始伯恩·米利亚是卧底傲罗的消息不知道从哪儿传开了，他们便经常需要合力揍其他犯人或者被揍（反正基本都以他俩鼻青脸肿告终）。向着那个看上去不怎么样的未来倒数，狱中的日子一天天过去。

最终，先投降的还是西里斯。

“你死的时候多大年纪？”他再度提起有关将来的话题，“二十五？二十八？”

“三十二岁。”阿米莉亚回答。

“哼嗯。”

“怎么，”阿米莉亚微笑，“想说我是个老女人么？先告诉你，我可比你小四岁。”

“那你这会儿在哪？”西里斯问，“外边那个你。”

“没出意外的话，我在做柯蒂斯·赛尔温先生的助理。”她回答，“他是战后少数没有受到冲击的高层官员之一。这个机会很难得，一部分是格兰特舅舅为我安排的，所以起初我不太愿意去。但赛尔温先生真的帮了我很多。”

“格兰特。赛尔温。”西里斯思索时阿米莉亚等待着，几秒钟后他眼前一亮，“我知道了，你是阿米莉亚·博恩斯！我早该发现的，你这头灰发，而且你的化装跟埃德加也很像。”

“我的确有在化装的时候往埃德加的方向靠拢。”

西里斯唇角勾起一个小小的得意的笑容，她注视着它，它在十几秒内平复下去，就像这监狱里的所有欢乐一样飞快地消散了。只是她很明白这跟阿兹卡班没有关系。

“那么那是真的了。”他说，“你之前说你的父母和两个哥哥在同一天被杀。”

阿米莉亚点点头，即便已亲历死亡，这仍不是她愿意想起的记忆。而且摄魂怪提醒她得已经够多了。

“你也死了……十五年后。”西里斯又说，感叹似地问：“博恩斯们有谁还在吗？”

“我侄女，苏珊·博恩斯。”

“你也不知道她后来怎样了，你死的时候战争还没结束。”

“是的。”

他们共同沉默了一会。

“这就是你要保护的未来？”西里斯问，这次不再愤怒或不屑了，灰眼睛凝视着她。古怪地，阿米莉亚产生了一种脸红的冲动，要知道，这个他对她来说也是个小男孩呢。

“这不是关于未来好或不好。”阿米莉亚回答，“我猜对你来说很难理解，但我一生都在建构和维护规则。对我来说它们不仅是些条条框框，而是一种群体性的、为了让更多人过得更好的努力创造出来的结果。它们是有意义的。自时间魔法发明以来，无数教训告诉巫师社会，玩弄时空会令许多人付出惨痛的代价，其中一些事例的保密等级高到我都没有查阅的资格。”

“所以，你觉得你是在保护全世界。”

“我是在害怕。”在这以缔造恐惧闻名于世的监牢内，阿米莉亚说，“对规则背后的事物了解越多，改变规则的尝试越多，我便越感觉到它们的力量。每当有人以为自己能凌驾于规则之上，无辜之人便因此受伤。我从未想过自己在死去之后会得到这个可能动摇未来的机会，也许我能阻止将来的一部分坏事，但我知道它们没有变得更糟同样是许多人竭尽全力换来的。我没有那样做的胆量。”

“老天爷啊，”西里斯说，“我敢打赌你是个大官，你听起来就像阿不思操他妈邓不利多。”

阿米莉亚实在没忍住笑，因为这个西里斯，十年前的西里斯，把“操他妈”说得像邓不利多的中间名。她真的不认为那个因邓不利多一声令下便困在最恨的地方不出门半步的男人会这么干，尽管那人更阴郁也更愤怒。

“那个，”她几乎有点不好意思地说，“我生前是魔法法律事务司司长。”

西里斯停顿了一下。

“卧槽，”他说，“我的人生轨迹怎么会与你这种伟人交叉的？”

“你年轻时真会拍马屁。”阿米莉亚说。

“三十二岁，司长。”西里斯摇着头，“啧啧，未来的魔法部长，英年早逝，真叫人痛惜。”

“确实不是没可能。福吉下台之后，我也算是提名人选之一。”阿米莉亚轻描淡写地说，“当然就资历和各方面来说，我肯定是没什么当选希望，但我多少也算斯克林杰一派的。他对伏地魔来说肯定不是个理想的人选，我猜，尽可能削弱他也算是计划的一部分。”

“斯克林杰这名字我耳熟。”西里斯皱起眉头，“我记得他是个傲罗？干得还不错？”

“相当出色，这对他的舆论很有好处。”阿米莉亚颔首，“他风格强硬，不会轻易受人控制。我死的时候他刚当选，梅林保佑他。”

“听起来他倒是你会支持的类型。”

“我跟他之间有，唔，相当的分歧。”阿米莉亚公事公办地说，“不过比较而言他是更理想的选择。”

西里斯偷笑，“政客。”

“你十年后也这么说来着。”

“那你是怎么，呃，死的？”很有趣，西里斯的表情就好像他是在问阿米莉亚穿多大码的内衣一样。

“下班回家，发现伏地魔在那等着我？”她说，“我们谈崩了，我英勇地反抗了几下，壮烈牺牲。”

西里斯瞪着她。

“很大可能死无全尸，我当时没太注意。”阿米莉亚一摊手，“回想起来我还挺有面子的。”

“是哦。”

“顺带一提……你的案子确实翻案了。”阿米莉亚又说，“虽然是在你死之后，不过我很高兴我看到了。”

“让我捋一下，我翻案，福吉下台，斯克林杰上台，你被杀。”西里斯接连竖起四根手指，“是不是这个顺序？”

“如果你是想知道因果关系。”阿米莉亚善解人意地说，“造成你死亡的那件事同时造成了福吉的下台和你的翻案，因为几名官员在现场亲眼看到了彼得·佩迪鲁，邓不利多的说法就得到了大部分人的支持。所以确实，这也成了福吉下台的一部分原因。再细说故事就长了。”

西里斯的表情扭曲了，“请告诉我不是彼得干掉了我。”

“是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”

“所以她也越狱了，行吧。”他郁闷地说，“没好到哪去。”

阿米莉亚摇摇头，因为，哈哈，这就是西里斯在有机会接触到自己死亡真相时会关注的重点。

“那就是说最终你的死还是有一部分我的原因咯。”西里斯的声音闷闷的，“毫不意外，这就是我对每个爱我的人干的事。”

“我真的不建议你按这个思路追根溯源。”阿米莉亚说，“我不觉得正常情况下伏地魔能忍我多久——否则我没准还会对自己感到失望呢。”

西里斯笑了两声，他们都意识到阿米莉亚并没否认“爱”的那部分，反正，这在阿兹卡班，在一段她不知道什么时候就会消失的错乱时空里，根本就没意义。

“至少我的未来还有点儿好事。”他说。

“比你想象中更多。”阿米莉亚柔声回应，“你曾告诉我它们中的一些真让你觉得活着走出阿兹卡班值了，那是你说过最让我高兴的话。”

“真的吗？如果那就叫甜言蜜语，我一定是个糟糕的情人。”

他们又继续闲扯了一阵，午后的阳光终于穿透低低压住海面的云层，洒落在囚室外狭小的场地上。这里是地狱，是黑色的雾、刺骨的风与被盐浸透、寸草不生的土壤；坚持在此粉碎，希望在此湮灭。

然而这风止雾散的宝贵片刻，也有不止一个人闭上双眼，迎向短暂的温暖和光明。

（全文完）


End file.
